


Off the Board

by cjmjane



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Elf, Other, Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmjane/pseuds/cjmjane
Summary: Lucas has plans to spend Christmas leave with his dad in NY, when plans change.





	1. 1

I am taking liberties with some of the details in this story. The writers seem to have become confused as to dates and ages, and possibly a number of other things that I missed in my numerous watches. This story is set in the first half of Season 2, possibly in the short time span that most shows go on break between late November/early December and January. I’m going to assume that in the future, boat building is ridiculously fast and that Lucas was 17 at the start of the Season. I’m also assuming that the birth date given to Lucas in Season 3 is accurate and that it is December 23. I’m going to believe that Cynthia Holt was the name given to Lucas’ mom in a script that was not produced, and therefore the name I will use in this story. I’m not sure where Lucas grew up, or where his parents live, but I’m using artistic license for that one. Hopefully all these assumptions don’t make – well, you know.

#Lucas Wolenczak #Tony Piccolo #Dagwood #Nathan Bridger #Wendy Smith

Chapter 1

It was impossible not to notice the massive feature looming out of the bay. Prior to dawn, one could not miss the gleam of hundreds of lights reflecting off the unseasonal calm water. The likeness to the twinkling lights of a Christmas tree was not lost on anyone who happened to glance out into the water. As the darkness of night turned to the soft yellow light of morning, the calmness of the previous hours gave way to a frenzied bustle of movement. A steady stream of shuttles ran back and forth between the boat and the military dock. As each transport vehicle reached shore, the hatch was opened to reveal a number of excited submariners ready for shore leave. As the day progressed, the dock became more crowded with both the military and family members ready to greet loved ones. 

The excitement was not limited to shore. Throughout the corridors of the UEO’s most prestigious vessel, the sounds of laugher and the clank of hurried feet on metal could not cover the Christmas carols being streamed over the communication system. It would be impossible to deny the enthusiasm of the seaQuest crew for shore leave – one that just happened to fall over the holiday season.

The blond teenager raced through those crowded hallways doing his best to avoid bumping into anyone. As he skidded around the final corner before the spiral staircase, he barely missed slamming directly into someone coming the other direction.

“Woah. What’s the rush?”

Lucas grinned at the Sensor Chief. “Sorry Miguel. I’ve got less than an hour to get packed, and on a launch, otherwise I’m going to miss my flight.”

“Well, I hope you have time to take a slight detour.”

Lucas looked at him questioningly.

“The captain wants to see you before you leave.”

The young computer analyst glanced at his watch before responding. “Bridge?”

“His quarters.”

“Thanks Miguel. Gotta run.” Lucas gave a half wave at his friend, “Oh, and Merry Christmas!”

He bolted towards the stairs. He had every intention of going to see Captain Bridger before he left – he couldn’t imagine not – but he wanted to get his bag packed first. At this point, he could just kick himself. He hadn’t planned on waiting until the last minute to get everything done. He’d gone to the Moon Pool to say good-bye to Darwin and got sidetracked when the Vocorder showed an error message. Of course he just had to fix it, despite the fact that Darwin was going to be let out of the boat to hunt off the coast of Florida and most of the crew who would use the device were going to be on shore leave.

Arriving at the quarters he shared with Tony, Lucas swung the hatch open and leaped down the stairs to the floor. He headed straight for his locker, knowing that his duffle bag was hidden somewhere in there, most probably covered with a pile of clothes and books. 

“Yes!” Lucas pulled the duffle out of its hiding place and shook it free of dust. It had been a while since he’d had the need to use this particular bag. He glanced and his watch and winced. He didn’t have time to put much thought into what he’d need. Lucas began shoving clothing in, only taking as much time as was needed to sniff the article to make sure it was clean enough to wear. He figured he didn’t need that much -- maybe an extra pair of jeans, a couple of t-shirts to go with his flannel shirt, and a jacket. He could just recycle clothes and wash them as needed when he got there. Lucas paused at his desk. He knew he’d want his computer with him, but there was no way he’d be able to fit much more in his bag. Plus, it wasn’t as though he was going to be gone for long. Shore leave for the holidays had been approved for almost the entire crew, with the exception of a few, and Lucas was taking the opportunity to actually get out of Florida for most of it. 

His dad had surprised him by suggesting that they actually spend the holidays together up north, and Lucas jumped on the offer. It had been years since the two of them had spent any quality time together. Usually, his dad was too busy. Lucas knew he shouldn’t take it personally. Lawrence Wolenczak was busy, and since the devastating failure of his World Power project, he was constantly trying to get funding for a new idea. This didn’t lend too much time for father-son bonding. The lack of time spent with his dad had been a hard pill to swallow a few years ago, but now Lucas had found his own place – a sense of belonging – among the crew of seaQuest.

Lucas reached for his palm top and slipped it into the bag. After a brief hesitation, he grabbed his music player, a few discs, and book, shoving them into the remaining space. He’d need something to keep him entertained for the duration of the flight from New Cape Quest to Buffalo, New York. It took a bit of re-arranging, but he finally managed to close the zipper. Lucas took one last look at the room. It wasn’t that messy. Mostly, Piccolo’s belongings were strewn across his bed, and to some degree, sticking out of his locker. Over the past couple of years, Lucas had learned the value of keeping his things in place, even making his bed – complete with hospital corners – and maintaining the standard expected on a military vessel. It had taken Tony a little longer to comply, but even he was not the slob he’d once been.

Lucas was just about to head up the short stairs to their hatch when it swung open with a thud.

“What’s the rush, Luke?” Tony grinned at his roommate. 

“Sorry Tony. I’ve got to go see the captain before I head out.” Lucas took another look at his watch. “And at this rate, I’m going to be lucky if I make my ride off this boat.”

“You sure you wanna spend the whole week up there in the freezing cold, Luke? I mean, me ‘n Dagwood are gonna spend our time off eatin’, sleepin,’ and checking out the hot babes on the beach.”

Laughing, Lucas shook his head. “I’m sure. I kinda want to spend some time with my dad, you know. It’s not that often that I get a chance to do that.”

“Yeah. I get it. I’m part of the ‘broken home family’ club too, remember?’ Tony gave Lucas a small smile. “Have fun with your dad, doin’ whatever it is a boy-genius and a mad scientist do for fun. Just remember, you’re welcome to come and stay with us if you get bored. My aunt Rose makes a mean Christmas dinner and ya know my cousin Angie has a major crush on you.”

“Thanks Tony. I appreciate it. Merry Christmas.” Lucas turned to head up the steps.

“Wait a second, Wolenczak. I got somethin’ for you.” Tony pulled something small out his back pocket.

“I didn’t get you anything.” Lucas was somewhat taken back.

“It’s not a Christmas present, ya moron. D’you think I forgot?” Tony tossed Lucas a small card. “It’s not every day a guy turns 18. Happy Birthday.”

Lucas grinned. He didn’t think that anyone on the boat had remembered. To be quite honest, he wasn’t concerned about it either. He was more excited about the chance to hang out with his dad for six days. “Thanks, Tony.” Lucas took a closer look at the small rectangle in his hands, and frowned. “A fake I.D.? I really don’t think I’m going to get much of a chance to use this anytime soon.” 

“Ya never know, Luke. You just never know.”

“How’d you get this anyway?” Lucas held it up to get a closer look. To him, it looked pretty authentic.

“I know this guy who knows a guy—“

“Never-mind. I don’t want to know.” He slipped the fake I.D. into his wallet and shoved that back into his pocket. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Remember, if you get bored…”

Lucas laughed as the door slammed behind him. 

He didn’t wait for the MagLev to come to a complete stop before he hopped out of his seat and slung his duffle over a shoulder. Lucas was alone on the inter-sub transportation system, but this didn’t come as a surprise. With most of the crew had been granted extended shore leave while the boat remained docked for the holidays, the busiest section of seaQuest was without a doubt Launch Bay. The doors had barely hissed open before Lucas stepped off. The hallway was empty -- eerily quiet. He adjusted his bag and headed directly for the captain’s quarters. 

He’d barely finished knocking before the door swung open.

“I was wondering when you were going to show up,” Captain Bridger smiled, opening the door even further. 

“You didn’t think I was going to leave without saying good-bye, did you?” Lucas shot back at the older man. Bridger just chuckled.

“I wasn’t so sure. You are cutting it a little close, aren’t you?” the captain raised his eyebrows. Lucas didn’t need to answer. Running late was nothing new to him. More often than not, he was distracted by new computer problems that arose, and this generally ate into whatever free time he had available. The captain was well aware of this character trait.

“I know you need to go, so I won’t take up too much time. I just wanted to wish you Happy Birthday in person.” Captain Bridger threw an arm around Lucas’ shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

Lucas grinned in surprise. The captain had not let on he knew Lucas’ birthday was coming up, and he hadn’t expected the Bridger to remember. Although he shouldn’t have been surprised. The captain was pretty adept at keeping abreast of most of the officers’ birthdays.

“Thanks Captain.” 

“Other than spending some over-due time with your dad, do you have anything special planned for the big day?”

“Uh, no. Not that I’m aware of.” Lucas shrugged. “I figure most of my day will be spent in transit between here and Buffalo, so we’ll just have dinner, I guess.” 

“If you need anything while you’re out there, just give me a call. Got it?”

“Yes, sir. Got it.” Lucas smiled. He didn’t doubt the older man’s sincerity. Captain Bridger had filled the role his father had so blatantly neglected, for a few years now. “How about you, Captain? Any special plans for the holidays?”

“Just catching up with some old friends and enjoying some R and R.” Bridger glanced at his own wristwatch. “You’d better get moving, kiddo.”

Lucas enveloped Captain Bridger in one last short, but heartfelt, hug before leaving. “Thanks Captain. Merry Christmas.”

“You too, kiddo. See you in a week.” 

Lucas gave a quick wave before sprinting back down the corridor. As long as he didn’t run into any delays on the way to Launch Bay, or on the transportations shuttle itself, he should have enough time to catch a cab to the airport without being too behind schedule. 

 

sQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQ

Leaning back against the leather chair, Dr. Wendy Smith closed her eyes and sighed. For the first time in days, she could feel the calmness around her. It didn’t take an empath to sense the chaos, anticipation, and overall “loudness” of the crew over the course of the past few days leading up to shore leave. Her heightened sensitivity to the thoughts and emotions of those around her just made that level of excitement that much more difficult to bear. Now, with the majority of the crew safely off the boat, she heard nothing. Well, as close to silence as a person with her abilities could. Even without seeing the list of names of those who would serve as part of the skeleton crew, or knowing who would be disembarking the next morning, Wendy could feel their presence. 

Wendy would remain on board for a little while longer, taking advantage of the lull in activity, to finish up a few reports. As the Chief Medical Officer onboard seaQuest, her focus on the mental and physical health of the crew took priority over paperwork, which never seemed to cease. Fortunately, she should be able to complete it all before heading off for her family Christmas in Washington D.C. 

While she too was looking forward to a few days of vacation on solid ground, it came at a price; she was expected to spend the first few days celebrating Christmas with her mother and extended family. She loved her mother, but the woman expected as much, or more, from her family, than she did the officers under her. It stilled pained her that as third generation navy, her daughter chose the medical profession over a career in military advancement. Regardless, Wendy knew that her mother was proud of her accomplishments, especially the assignment to seaQuest. What made her dread the trip home had less to do with her mother and more to do with the number of people expected for the holidays. Like most families, Christmas was an opportunity for individuals to come together despite having not seen each other since the previous year. This holiday, Wendy’s grandmother was hosting the festivities, which meant she was expected to play the part of dutiful granddaughter, and to greet each and every one of the guests. While this in itself was not something she disliked, in fact she enjoyed catching up with friends and family, it was the sheer magnitude of people in the house at one time that she found overwhelming. Wendy spent a good portion of her time blocking out the emotions of those crewmembers assigned to seaQuest, which could be very exhausting. She would prefer to spend her time off in a quieter environment. 

At least she had some time alone before heading to the airport and towards D.C.

sQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQ

 

Lucas paced back and forth in the small space just within the external automatic doors at baggage claim. He had been standing in their prearranged pick-up spot for well over half an hour before the cold winter air forced him back inside. He’d tried to stick it out for as long as he could, pulling his jack in closer to his body, but without a hat and gloves, he was ill prepared for winter in upstate New York. His dad was late. Lucas shook his head. He kind of expected the man to be a little late – it would be out of character for him to be on time – but this was pushing it. He was starting to get annoyed and maybe a little worried. Being onboard seaQuest most of his time, he rarely had the opportunity to use one, but right now Lucas wished he had a cellular device of his own. He needed to call home to see if his dad had somehow forgotten that he was arriving today, but he was nervous to leave this spot unless Lawrence finally showed up.

Screw it. Lucas glanced around the large baggage claim area, searching for what he needed. There. Partially obscured by countless transportation booths and large numbers of travelers, he saw a public vidphone station. He took one last look past the glass doors – just in case his dad had pulled up – and turned back to the vidphone terminal. He slipped into the tight space, sliding his bag between his feet, and paused. It had been a while since he’d dialed his dad’s home number and it took a moment to for all the digits to come to mind. Fumbling with his wallet, he pulled out his credit card and fed it into the slot before punching in the numbers. 

Lucas strummed his fingers against the counter, impatiently waiting for the screen to fill with an image. Nothing. He let it ring a few more times before hitting the ‘terminate’ key. Frowning, he stared at the blank screen for a moment, contemplating what to do next. He’d try his dad’s lab. It was late evening, well past usual business hours, but since when had Lawrence or his staff ever kept normal hours? Lucas rifled through his wallet until he came to his dad’s most recent business cards. He fed his credit card back into the payment slot and typed in his dad’s work number. Hopefully someone would pick up.

Again, nothing. Lucas wasn’t sure what to do next. He glanced at his watch. It was already eight o’clock. He’d told his dad that his flight would land around six. An hour was more than enough time to disembark, collect luggage from baggage claim – if he’d had any – and find their meeting spot. Two hours past arrival time was just ridiculous. He couldn’t even blame his dad’s tardiness on traffic. Buffalo was not known for its city congestion. Nope. More likely than not, Lawrence Wolenczak was in the office and so engrossed in whatever he was currently working on, that he’d just forgotten that his son was flying in today. 

Lucas sighed. This holiday was not getting off to a good start. To make matters worse, any chance of celebrating his birthday – even with dinner out – was looking slim. Lucas slid out of the vidphone terminal and slung his duffle bag over his shoulder. He was done waiting. He strode towards the airport exit and out into the cold air. There weren’t as many people milling about as there was when he’d first landed. In fact, there wasn’t even a wait for a cab. Lucas took one last look around for his dad before opening the door to the nearest taxi. 

“Where to, kid?” The cabbie glanced back at Lucas through the rearview mirror.

“2682 Walden Avenue, please.” Lucas tossed his bag onto the backseat and climbed in after it. He’d given the driver his dad’s home address. The odds of him being home were slim, but it was probably better to swing by there to be sure before heading to the office.

As the cab pulled out of the airport arrival zone, Lucas wiped the frost off the passenger side window. It had been dark out for a while. The darkness and sub freezing temperature just added to the dreariness he was feeling. Lucas had been excited for this trip and the chance to reconnect with his dad, but now he just hoped that his father’s thoughtlessness was not an indication of what was to come.


	2. 2

Crap. Even from the parking lot of the condominium complex, Lucas could tell that his father was not home. If he hadn’t noticed the empty parking space assigned to the unit, the completely blacked out windows would have given it away. There was no need to even get out of the cab. It was quite clear that his next stop would have to be the office.

Lucas’ stomach rumbled. Yet again, he was reminded that his birthday was almost over, and all hope of a dinner out at an actual restaurant – instead of the mess – was now gone too. 

“You getting out, Kid?” The cab driver turned to face the back seat. He hadn’t yet shut the meter off; an indication that the driver didn’t think Lucas was going to make this his final stop.

“No,” he sighed. “Do you know where the World Power Science and Research Center is in downtown Buffalo?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Can you drop me off at the main building?”

Without responding, the cab driver adjusted the gear out of park, and pulled back onto the main road. 

Lucas felt himself sag back into the uncomfortable vinyl seat. The drive back into town would take at least another 15 minutes. He didn’t know what he’d do if his dad wasn’t there. He was pretty sure the man could not have forgotten he was coming this quickly. They’d just spoken two days before to confirm plans. This sucks. Hopefully his friends were enjoying the start of their shore leave more than he was.

Leaning his forehead against the cold window, Lucas watched as they passed through neighborhoods decorated with holiday lights, especially festive as they reflected of the snow that had already blanketed the ground. It did not take long for the residential roads to make way for busier streets and businesses, as they got closer to the city center. The World Power Science and Research Center was not significantly larger than the surrounding buildings in the business district, but due to its notoriety, thanks to the World Power disaster a few years ago, most Buffalo residents knew exactly where the headquarters were located. The cab pulled up to the loading zone directly in front of the main entrance and sat idling while the driver flipped the meter off.

“50 UEO credits.” 

Lucas fumbled for his wallet and pulled out enough cash to cover the fare and tip. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, reaching for his duffle bag. He’d barely shut the door behind him before the cabbie took off.

Although it was past regular business hours, the building in front of him at least showed some evidence of staff working late. As far as he could tell, there were at least a handful of lighted windows on each floor. Lucas just hoped it was not just the late night cleaning crew.

Hoisting his bag over his shoulder, Lucas moved towards the glass doors of the main entrance. He hadn’t expected them to be unlocked at this hour, but still tried anyway. Almost immediately, a large man in uniform moved directly in front of the doors from the inside.

“Building is closed. Come back tomorrow.” The security officer’s voice was surprisingly clear through the thick glass.

“I know. I was just looking for my dad. Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak?”

The officer gave him an odd glance before gesturing Lucas to move closer.

“I.D.”

Lucas pulled his UEO issued identification card from his wallet and held it up against the door for the guard to see. The man studied the photograph on the card, comparing it to Lucas, before reaching for his own security card. 

With a click, the door locks disengaged and the security guard allowed Lucas to enter.

“I didn’t realize Dr. Wolenczak had a kid. Sorry about that. I’m not sure if your old man is even here tonight. Want me to call upstairs for you?”

“Yeah, please. “Lucas waited as the security guard pulled his communication device from it’s holster and punched in a code.

“I got Dr. Wolenczak’s kid down here. Should I send him up?” The man listened to the response on the other end before adding, “No? “ There was a slight pause before the security guard glanced at Lucas and replied, “Okay. See you in a minute,” and hung up.

“Sorry, um…”

“Lucas.”

“Sorry, Lucas. Looks like your dad has left already. His assistant is heading down now to talk to you. She should be here in a minute. Why don’t you take a seat in the reception area while you wait?” He pointed to where a set of comfortable seating was arranged for building guests.

Lucas flopped onto the nearest chair. The fact that his dad wasn’t at work, or at home, did not bode well. Hopefully the assistant would have an idea where to find him. Lucas wasn’t sure whom to expect. His dad had proven to be difficult to work for: he kept long hours, and expected his staff to do the same, and most people ended up leaving before too long. As a result, Lawrence Wolenczak had to find replacement personal assistants far more regularly than most people. The last person Lucas had spoken to was an older woman named Lorraine.

The elevator dinged, notifying the arrival of the car. Lucas stood up quickly and was surprised to see Lorraine heading towards him. 

“Lucas, it’s so good to finally see you in person.” She smiled brightly and reaching her hand out to touch him on the shoulder.

“It’s nice to see you too, Lorraine. Any chance you know where my dad is?”

Lorraine’s smile wavered for a moment. “I’m sorry, Lucas. I sent you a message earlier today. I’m just going to assume that since you are here now, you didn’t get it. Your dad had to leave unexpectedly. He got a call about prospective funders in Asia and took the earliest flight he could get to Tokyo.”

He could feel part of his resolve crumble. Of course his dad would ditch him for possible funding. Big donors aren’t that common anymore and there was no way that the great Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak could fund his big ideas on the same backers he’d used for years. Lucas tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Do you know when he’s planning on coming back?”

“Not until after the New Year, I’m afraid.” Lorraine looked a little guilty. It wasn’t her fault he’d been left high and dry for the holidays, but she obviously felt bad nonetheless. “Do you want to use my line to call your mother? I’m sure she’d love for you to head there for the holidays since your dad is out of town.”

“Um, no. That’s okay. I’ll try calling her a bit later.” Lucas did not want an audience while he spoke to his mother, especially since he already knew what her answer would be. Based on conversations earlier in the month, Cynthia Holt was spending the holidays at her new husband’s vacation home in Aspen. There was no way she’d let him interrupt her pre-planned Christmas with her husband and step-children. Scratching his head, Lucas tried to think of the best next step. He didn’t have a key to his dad’s place, nor did he plan on spending his vacation alone in a hotel in Buffalo, so it only made sense to head back to the airport. With any luck, he could get a flight out of there tonight. “Can I just call a cab?”

“You don’t need to do that. I can give you a ride wherever you want to go. Just let me head back upstairs and lock up for the night.” Lorraine hurried back to the elevator, leaving Lucas alone in the foyer.

The ride back to the airport had not taken long. Most people were off the roads for the night, most likely enjoying time off with family in anticipation of Christmas Eve the next day. Lorraine was chattier than he remembered, and Lucas found himself listening to her constant stream of updates on his dad and the work they were currently doing. An occasional nod, or one word answer from him, was more than enough of a response. It wasn’t long before they were pulling into the departure zone passenger drop off.

“You sure you don’t want to stay the night, Lucas?” Lorraine looked somewhat concerned.

“I’m fine. I’m just going to see if I can catch the next flight back to New Cape Quest.” He grabbed his duffle from the back seat before closing the door.

“Okay, but call me if you need to be picked back up. You have my number, right?” 

Lucas patted his jeans pocket in acknowledgement and gave the woman a quick smile. “I will, Lorraine. Thanks for the ride.”

He gave her a quick wave before heading back in through the glass entrance. 

To say the airport was a lot less busy than when he’s left earlier that evening was an understatement. There was no line at the ticket counters, nor was there many staff manning their stations. Lucas found his airline counter quickly.

“Can I help you?” A woman smartly dressed in uniform asked.

“Uh, yeah. Can you tell me when the next flight is to New Cape Quest?”

“Let me see.” She turned her attention to the computer monitor in front of her, and quickly typed in keys. “The next flight is at 6 am tomorrow morning. Would you like to purchase a seat?”

Lucas was slightly crestfallen. He’d hoped to get back to Florida tonight, and maybe get someone to pick him up from the airport. He sighed.

“Actually, would it be possible to change my flight to that one?” He unzipped his duffle and pulled out the return ticket he had booked for the end of his visit with his dad. Lucas handed the slip of paper to the ticket agent, who looked at it quickly before turning back to her monitor.

“Certainly. I just need to see your ID.” 

She smiled at him as she passed his ID back. “Happy birthday, Mr. Wolenczak. I have you booked on the 6 am flight tomorrow morning. Boarding will be 30 minutes before departure time. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Thanks. That’s it.” He took the new ticket and slipped it back into his bag.

“Have a good night.”

Lucas smiled at her briefly before turning around. He walked slowly towards Security. He wasn’t sure what he should do next. It was already after 10 pm. He was hungry, tired, and frustrated. This was not how he’d hoped to spend his birthday, or his Christmas shore leave. The way he looked at it, he had two choices; hail another cab and find an available hotel close by, or just find a place to camp out in here for the night. The last thing he wanted to do was to go out looking for the nearest hotel that had a vacancy. That settled it. He’d just find a comfortable space in the departure terminal to crash for the night and not have to worry about coming back in the morning. 

Getting through Security was a joke at this hour. There was no one else around. It didn’t take long for Lucas to find the section of the terminal dedicated to his airline, so he focused instead on finding something to eat. As he walked slowly up the main corridor, he was disappointed to see that most of the small shops and restaurants had already closed for the night. At the rate he was going, he was going to end up stranded at the airport and hungry. Lucas had almost given up, when he noticed a vending machine near the end of the concourse. Thankfully, the machine took credit cards as he’d used the last of his cash to pay the cab driver.

With a can of soda in one hand and a few packets of snack food in the other, Lucas settled down into a not-so-comfortable seat to eat his “dinner.” It was going to be a long night. He only hoped that tomorrow would be better. He’d give Tony a call after he landed. It was too late now and, while the odds of Tony still being awake were high, he didn’t want to disturb anyone else in the house. If he was lucky, that offer to spend the holidays was still on the table. If not, he’d either find a place to stay in New Cape Quest for the week or find a way back onto the seaQuest. Either way, he was not going to have the family Christmas he’d been looking forward to since his dad first suggested it.


	3. Chapter 3

The fluorescent light grew brighter and the subtle hum of an empty building began to dissipate with the added cacophony of people returning to work. The screeching of metal grates indicated the opening of stores and kiosks, while the drone of vacuums drowned out the murmur of voices. The airport was slowly coming back to life, despite the lingering darkness outside. 

Lucas groaned, his eyes still closed. As expected, he’d had very little sleep and it did not take much to wake him. He knew almost instantaneously that the airport was slowly preparing for a day of last-minute travelers desperate to get home for Christmas. He slowly unfolded his lanky body from the confines of the small, plastic chair, and stretched out his legs before standing. A quick glance at his watch revealed what he already knew. It was early. Damn early. His flight wasn’t going to board until around 5:30 am, which gave him an hour to kill. Lucas rubbed his eyes, willing himself to become a little more alert. Already he could feel his stomach growling; responding to the smell of food permeating the air and protesting the lack of “real” food the night before. Lucas rolled his shoulders before grabbing his duffle bag. First, he’d clean up and brush his teeth. By the time he was done, hopefully the food court would be open and he’d be able to appease his stomach before boarding.

 

sQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQ

 

“Tony!”

Tony jolted upright, flailing in the sheets that had somehow become wrapped around his body. “Wha-at?’” The sound of Aunt Rose’s voice was enough to wake the dead, and in Tony’s case, wake a man who’d spent the better half of the night drinking and hanging out with his old buddies.

“Anthony Piccolo! Get your butt out of bed!”

“I’m up! I’m up!” He turned over, extricating himself from the bedding and, as a result, rolling off the makeshift bed on the couch. Tony squinted at the digital clock on the vid screen. “Aunt Rose, it’s only 10 am!”

“Come on, Tony. Get up and get dressed. Your friend Lucas called. You’re going to pick him up from the airport.”

“Wait…what?” Tony scrubbed his eyes attempting to clear his vision.

“Now. Up. And take Dagwood with you.” 

Tony stared at the Dagger who was sitting alertly on an adjacent armchair. He was still processing what his aunt had just shouted down to him. “Did she just say Lucas called?”

“Uh huh. We have to get Lucas from the airport, Tony.” Dagwood nodded. 

“Yeah. Ok. Gimme a minute to find my pants.” Tony pulled the blankets away and started moving things around until he found what he was looking for. As he pulled on his jeans from the night before, Dagwood held out his missing shirt. “Thanks, Dag.” 

“Welcome.”

Tony could feel his short hair sticking up on his head, but just shrugged it off. Who cares? They were on vacation. If he wanted to wear dirty clothes and leave his hair a mess, no one could make him. At least, no one but Aunt Rose…

“Any chance you know where my shoes are, Big Guy?” Tony started tossing pillows and blankets aside.

“You left them upstairs last night, Tony.”

“Oh yeah. Now I remember.” Tony grinned at his large friend. “Let’s see if Uncle Pauly will let us borrow the car.”

Tony and Dagwood headed upstairs to the first floor where the rest of the Moretti family was currently sitting in the living room detangling Christmas lights.

“Bout time you got your fat ass out of bed, Tony,” Angie called from her spot on the sofa.

“Angela Marie Moretti, watch your language.” 

“Sorry Ma.” She responded, and immediately followed up by sticking her tongue out at her cousin.

“Any chance I can borrow the car, Uncle Pauly?” Tony asked. 

Pauly reached into his pocket and tossed a set of keys to Tony. “Just bring it back in one piece. And come straight back after the airport. I want your help with puttin’ up the outside lights. Don’t know where that son of mine disappeared off to, but you I’m going to put to work.”

“Sure. No problem. To the airport and back. Got it.”

“Hey Tone,” Rose called out as Tony and Dagwood opened the door to step outside. “Lucas said he’ll be outside in the pick up area. Just pull up there.”

“Thanks, Aunt Rose.” Tony closed the door behind him. Dagwood was already waiting in the driveway. “Hop in, Dag. Whad’ya say we swing by the drive through and pick up some breakfast on the way out?

“Um, Tony?”

“Yeah Dag?”  
“Uncle Pauly said to go to the airport and then come back.” The GELF looked slightly concerned.

“Nah, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. We’ll get somethin’ for Luke too.” Tony grinned as he pressed the ignition button. “Hold on tight, big buddy. It’s been a while since I last got behind the wheel.”

“Mm, okay.” Dagwood reached out to grab the armrest as Tony slipped the car into reverse.

Tony was being honest when told Dag that it had been a while since he’d driven a car. Even on the occasional shore leave with crew, Lucas or Miguel had always managed to weasel their way into the driver’s seat. Tony didn’t mind. It made sense for Lucas to drive. The kid was the only one underage and it allowed the rest of them to indulge in a beer or two without worrying how they were going to get back to the boat. And to be honest, none of them could drive a car as well as they could pilot a small transporter sub. 

Even though his uncle’s car was a piece of crap on wheels, it was liberating to roll down the windows and smell the fresh ocean air as they cruised towards the airport. True to his word, they swung through the nearest fast food restaurant, ordering enough breakfast burritos to satisfy even Dagwood. That guy could really put them away. Their slight detour only cost a few extra minutes, and it’s not as though it would make much of a difference any way. Lucas had probably been waiting at the airport since he called Aunt Rose earlier that morning.

The arrivals pick-up line was excruciatingly long. Apparently, throngs of people were heading to Florida for Christmas. As they crawled along, Tony caught a glimpse of a mop of blonde hair that could only belong to Lucas. He blared the horn and waved out the window. Lucas lifted his head, grinning at the sight of his friend, and grabbed his bag.

“About time you showed up,” Lucas laughed as he opened the back door and slid in. “Hey, Dag.”

“Hi, Lucas.”

“Yeah, well it’s not like I was expecting you, Wolenczak.” Tony barely waited long enough for the rear passenger door to close before he pulled into the first available opening in traffic.

“Thanks. I wasn’t sure if the offer still stood, but your Aunt was really nice when I called.” Lucas sniffed. “Hey, is that breakfast?”

Tony grabbed the paper back containing the last two burritos and tossed it back towards his friend. “Don’t mess in the car.”

“I won’t,” Lucas replied – mouth full with his first bite. 

“Tony said to hold on,” Dagwood informed Lucas, nodding at his own hands gripping their handle.”

Lucas smiled at Dagwood’s literal response to Tony’s warning.

“Tony, do you even have a driver’s license?” Lucas joked.

“Ha, ha. Very funny.” Tony glanced at Lucas through the rearview mirror. “At least I passed my driving test on the first try.”

“Hey, some of us were undersea for months at a time when we were sixteen. There wasn’t much time to get behind the wheel and practice.”

Lucas crumpled his breakfast wrappers and shoved them back in the bag. “I’m glad to be out of there. I hope I never have to sleep on another airport chair again.”

“Don’t think you’re gonna get anything too much better at my Aunt’s house. Dag and I are crashing in the basement family room. You can squeeze in there with us.”

“I really appreciate it, Tony. Anything is better than last night.”

Tony took an exit off the highway, heading back towards his family’s home. 

“Why haven’t you asked me why I’m back here?”

“Tony shrugged, glancing quickly back at Lucas. “I figured you’d tell me when you were ready. Obviously things didn’t go as planned with your old man. Anyway, I said ya could come hang with me an’ Dag if things didn’t work out.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Lucas paused and looked out the window. “Turns out my dad thought that going to meet some donors was more important than hanging out with his kid for Christmas. It doesn’t matter. I should be used to this by now.”

“Nah. You shouldn’t have to get used to it.” Tony frowned. “Why’d you wait until morning to call?”

“I, um, flew all the way to Buffalo before I found out he wasn’t there. He didn’t even bother telling me himself. His assistant supposedly left a message on seaQuest, but I didn’t get it. “

“So you had to fly back? On your birthday? That sucks.”

Lucas nodded. “I took the first flight out this morning. I figured I’d find a place to stay in New Cape Quest, or get a ride back onto the boat, if I couldn’t stay with you guys for the next few days.”

“It’s gonna be awesome. Crazy, but awesome.” Tony grinned. “My family usually shows up for Christmas Eve dinner, so you’ll get to meet all my aunts and uncles, cousins and my nana. My folks are in Jersey this year, so they won’t be there. It’s usually a madhouse. Lots of food, music, and yelling.”

“Sound great. The exact opposite of my family holidays.” Lucas laughed.

“Welcome home!” Tony pulled the car into the driveway of his family’s house. Before opening the door, he turned back towards Lucas. “Oh, I forgot. Angie still has a HUGE crush on you, so watch out.” 

“I think I can handle a fourteen year old, Tony.”

“Yeah. You say that now, but you haven’t spent enough time with the Piccolo-Moretti family. You think I’m stubborn –“

“If it means a homemade dinner and company for Christmas, I’ll take my chances.”

“Oh, you’ll have company, alright.” Tony grinned as he slammed the driver’s side door. “You’ll wish you had someplace to hide once my Nana sees your little baby face.”

“I do not have a baby face,” Lucas grumbled.

The three men traipsed up the sidewalk towards the house. Before they even had a chance to reach for the doorknob, the front door swung open.

“Come here, you,” Aunt Rose reached out to Lucas and pulled him into a hug. 

Lucas blushed as he hugged her back. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“We wouldn’t have it any other way.” She let go of her nephew’s friend and pointed a finger at Tony. “Now get inside and show Lucas where to put his things.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Tony saluted and grinned at his red-faced friend. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Dagwood followed suit.

Tony gave his friend a brief tour as he led them down to the basement. “Kitchen is in there, living room – I see you, Angie –“

“Whatever,” piped a voice from within the house, and a head poked out from around a wall.

“-- bedrooms are upstairs, and we are goin’ down to the basement,” Tony pointed to a narrow stairwell. 

“Hi, Angie,” Lucas called out as he followed his roommate down the stairs.

“Home, sweet home,” Tony stared at the messy space. Dagwood could not be blamed for the clothes and bedding spread over the furniture and floor. The dagger had barely brought enough personal items to fill a small bag. No, the mess was purely the result of Tony enjoying the freedom not allowed in seaQuest quarters.

Tony watched as Lucas scanned the room quickly, looking for any space to put his own belongings. It didn’t take him long to just shove a pile of somewhat clean looking clothes out of a corner and dump his duffle bag on the floor.

“I’ll move stuff later, you know, before the rest of the family arrives for dinner.” Tony pointed at Lucas. “You want to change? Uncle Pauly wants us to help put the lights up outside, and you’re still dressed for winter in New York.”

“Yeah.” Lucas pulled off his flannel over shirt and tossed it onto his bag. “I didn’t exactly pack for warm weather.”

“That’s okay. You can borrow some of my stuff if you need to.”

“Mine too, Lucas.” Dagwood nodded in earnest.

“Uh, thanks Dag.” 

“Let’s go boys,” a loud booming voice came from upstairs. “These lights aren’t going to hang themselves.” 

“Welcome to the family, Luke,” Tony joked.

They spent the rest of the afternoon following Uncle Pauly’s instructions on how and where to hang the Christmas lights. Apparently, he had an annual competition going with the neighbors – whether they knew it or not – and took the job very seriously. A few times, Pauly had made them take down strings and redo them to his specifications. At the rate they were going, they would barely have time to finish before the extended family was expected to descend upon the house for their traditional Italian-American Christmas Eve dinner.

Lucas stood back, wiping the sweat from his brow. Tony was attaching the last few feet of lights to the top of the roof, while Dagwood fought to keep an inflatable Santa from falling over. From what he could tell, Uncle Pauly could give the Griswalds a run for their money. Glancing quickly at the surrounding homes, Lucas could tell without a doubt, that the Moretti house would out-Christmas anyone on the block.

“Quit daydreaming and bring me that reindeer!” Tony yelled from above. 

Lucas looked to see where his friend was pointing. He laughed at the sight of the plastic Rudolph. It had seen better days, but lit up in the dark, it would definitely complete the “vision” Uncle Pauly had. The older man was already up on the roof with Tony, trying to place the other reindeer with the sleigh. He shouldered the plastic animal and slowly climbed the rusty old ladder. Tony was there to take the ornament and wrestle it into place. 

Lucas smiled. The view from the roof was not spectacular. It couldn’t compare with the beautiful vistas he’d seen underwater, or those from the coast. As far as he could see, the Moretti’s lived in a normal subdivision in the suburbs of New Cape Quest. The houses all looked as though they were built in the same year and there was very little that could set them apart from each other. But, he wouldn’t give this up for anything. This was “normal.” This was how families should spend the holidays; putting up tacky ornaments and cooking up a storm for all the family members who would be together to celebrate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony had not been exaggerating when he described Christmas Eve with his family as a “madhouse.” After a long day in the heat of the Florida sun decorating the exterior of the Moretti home, the three young men were tasked with helping clean, tidy, and decorate the living room. It was hard to concentrate on what they were supposed to do, when wafts of delicious cooking smells kept distracting them from their work. At one point, Tony had attempted to nick a few freshly baked cookies from the kitchen and was rewarded with a sharp smack with a wooden spoon.

“Out!” Aunt Rose yelled at him, pointing with the wooden spoon. “Don’t think I haven’t seen the mess you made downstairs. As soon as you finish up here, you three can go clean up down there.”

They had barely enough time to clean themselves up before family started to arrive. 

Lucas was digging through his duffle bag, trying to find something – anything – that would be appropriate for a family dinner. He hadn’t even imagined that he’d need anything even remotely “nice” when he’d packed. Based on past visits with his dad, he’d just shoved the usual things in his bag: jeans, t-shirts, flannel shirts. Now he wished he’d packed at least one button down, or at least folded the clothes first.

Tony laughed at the frustrated look on Lucas’ face. “No one is going to care, Luke.”

“I care, Tony. I don’t want to look like some homeless guy your family felt sorry for.”

“Fine.” Tony rolled his eyes at his friend. “Wear this.” 

A navy blue polo shirt was thrown into Lucas’ face. Raising an eyebrow, Lucas gave the shirt a tentative sniff. “At least it’s clean.” He pulled it on over his undershirt and tried to smooth it down. While it didn’t smell bad, it wasn’t any less wrinkled than most of his own clothes. “Thanks.”

“Tony! Lucas!” Angie yelled from the top of the stairs. “Ma said to get your butts upstairs before people start arriving.”

Before Tony could reply, raised voices and laughter were heard. 

“Too late. Sounds like it’s started.” Tony smacked Lucas on the back. “Get ready to have your cheeks pinched, Luke. Nana’s going to love you.”

Lucas gave Tony a light shove and laughed, “I bet she gets to you first, Tony.”

He let Dagwood and Tony go up the stairs first. With a deep breath, Lucas prepared himself mentally to meet his roommate’s extended family. He had no other experience to compare this too. It was going to be his very first large family Christmas. Even when he was younger, and his parents still together, they’d celebrated the holidays as a small unit, with short visits with the grandparents. He wasn’t exactly sure what to expect but based on the laughter and loud music coming from upstairs, Tony wasn’t kidding when he said it was going to be crazy.

The house smelled amazing and the dining room table was covered with food. The Moretti and Piccolo families adhered to the traditional Italian American tradition of the Feast of the Seven Fishes. From what he could tell, Lucas estimated that there were far more than the standard seven to nine fish dishes. In fact, he saw that the table was overflowing with seafood and pasta, not to mention the baked goods he knew were still in the kitchen.

By the time they’d made it upstairs, the Moretti house had filled with distant family members ranging in age from toddlers to grandparents. Lucas didn’t kid himself. There was no way he was going to be able to remember anyone’s names, let alone their relation to Tony. His friend dragged both he and Dagwood through the growing crowd, until he found who he was looking for. 

“Nana, this is my friend, Lucas. Lucas, this is Nana.”

Lucas smiled and held out his hand to the tiny old woman. He had very little time to register shock as she grabbed him with a firm hand and pulled him in to a vice-like hug.

“Look at you, young man. We need to get some meat on these bones. “She looked around the room, “Why don’t you have any food yet?”

“I’m fine, thanks….” He wasn’t sure what her name was besides ‘Nana.

“Nana. You just call me ‘Nana.’ Now run along and get some food.” Before she let them go, Nana gave Dagwood a sharp look through narrowed eyes. “You look like you can eat like a Piccolo.” She pointed at the dagger. “I think Uncle Michael may have finally met his match.” She laughed at the look on Dagwood’s face. She gave him a light tap on the cheek. “Go get some food, young man.”

The three of them wandered from room to room, Tony making introductions as they did, before heading to the dining room to fill their plates. Lucas was able to remember a few names, but he gave up on being able to identify most of the children. Tony’s family was very welcoming and didn’t even bat an eye at the inclusion of two new faces. It wasn’t long before Lucas was able to relax and fall into conversation with a few of Tony’s cousins.

Several hours later, the Moretti household was still filled with family and friends. The noise level had increased and the Christmas music in the background was barely audible. As warned, Angie had managed to corner him several times with the excuse of bringing him sweets or a tidbit of information about certain family members. Lucas, concerned about hurting the 14 year old’s feelings, accepted what was offered and smiled at her stories. He was finally able to find an open spot on the fireplace hearth and was enjoying a few minutes to himself. It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful for being included in the Moretti family tradition, it was just that this wasn’t the norm for him and he was feeling slightly overwhelmed. He was constantly surrounded by crewmembers on seaQuest, but it wasn’t quite the same. There, he was part of a large close-knit crew where privacy was rare and, for the most part, precious. Here, he was immediately identified as a new face, and everyone seemed to want to talk to him, or at least shove more food in his hands. He was grateful for a moment to himself.

From his position towards the back of the family room, Lucas could see a bewildered Dagwood standing close to Nana. The older woman had continued to fill the dagger’s plate with food and seemed to be getting a kick out of how much he could eat. Lucas had no doubt that his large friend was capable of out eating anyone in the room, and Nana was testing that possibility. He stifled a laugh as Dagwood attempted to spoon an entire bowlful of pasta in his mouth. Lucas took a last bite of cookie and pushed himself back to standing. With all the bodies crammed in the house, it was beginning to feel stiflingly hot and he felt the need to slip outside for a few minutes. 

Regardless of the fact it was past 10 pm, the glare of the Moretti family home Christmas decorations lit up most of the quiet street. While most of the guests remained indoors, a handful of the younger family members had slipped outside away from the older generation and were lounging on the front steps and in the front yard. Lucas gingerly stepped between the bodies taking up most of the space on the steps and returned the smiles he got from Tony’s family. At this point, he didn’t trust himself to refer to people by name. He’d just met too many of them over the duration of the party. Lucas made his way to the side of the home, finding an old, rusty swing-set hidden in the shadows. He hesitantly sat on the only swing left in decent shape and hoped it would hold his weight. He smiled as he looked at the festive sight in front of him. Even out there, the sound of holiday music and laughter was clear. This was, without a doubt, the largest and loudest holiday party he had ever intended, and if he was being honest, a little much for him to handle in such a large dose.

Lucas hadn’t been out there long before he heard low voices coming from the fence dividing the Moretti home from their neighbors. He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, or how many people were there, but he could tell that whoever it was, was not happy. Lucas didn’t think they could see or hear him, and he wasn’t sure if he should get up and leave. He didn’t want to stick his nose in where it didn’t belong, but it wasn’t as though he was eavesdropping on purpose.

“Luke!” Lucas jumped when he heard his name. At the same time as Tony rounded the corner and caught sight of his friend, he heard sudden movement from the fence. 

“Ugh,” A sudden thump and rustle from the shadows revealed three people, one holding a hand to his face, blood dripping from his nose.

“What the hell?” Tony lunged towards the figures. Lucas was close behind him.

“It’s okay, Tony,” the young man with the bloody nose grunted. 

“What’s going on, Marco?” Tony gestured towards the other two. “These guys giving you a hard time?”

Marco. Lucas knew this was Tony’s cousin, Angie’s brother. They hadn’t had the opportunity to meet yet and Lucas was almost certain that it could have been under better circumstances.

“Nah. It’s good, Tone. I got it under control.”

It was dark enough that Lucas couldn’t give a detailed description of the men with Marco, but what he saw wasn’t giving him a good first impression. 

The shorter, burlier of the of the two, jabbed a finger into Marco’s chest. “You got two days, Moretti.” With a curt nod at his “partner,” the two turned towards the front of the house to leave. 

Tony was just about to go after them, when Marco grabbed his cousin’s arm. “Don’t. S’okay. I got it under control.”

“Yeah. Sure ya do.” Tony gave his cousin an incredulous look. “Wanna tell us what’s goin’ on?” 

“I, uh, got into a little money trouble. Placed a few bad bets.” Marco avoided eye contact with Tony and glanced at Lucas instead.

“And those two were coming to collect?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah.” Marco closed his eyes. “I got two days to pay up.”

“How much?” 

“Ten grand.” 

“Ten grand! Are you crazy?” Tony looked furious. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Marco glared at Tony. “I know a guy and he gave me a couple of really good bets. I couldn’t pass that up. If I’d won, Id’ve won big.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t and now you owe those thugs ten grand. You got the money to pay?”

“I’ll figure something out.” Marco mumbled.

“Shit.” Tony shook his head. “You know they’ll break your knee caps if you don’t cough up the cash, and that’s if you’re lucky.”

“I know.” 

The three young men stood silently in the shadows, contemplating the predicament Marco had put himself into. Lucas could almost feel the anger radiating from his friend. This was not the kind of Christmas surprise any of them wanted, and Lucas wasn’t sure what he should do.

Tony broke the silence. “Okay. This is what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna go inside, enjoy the rest of the party, and not say anything to your parents. They don’t need to know what a dumbass you’ve been.” He punched Marco lightly in the arm. “Tomorrow, we’ll figure out what to do. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Marco did not sound very sure.

“Come on.” Tony shoved his cousin lightly towards the house. Before following him, Tony turned to look at Lucas. Shaking his head, he indicated that Lucas should head back inside too.

Lucas trailed wordlessly behind them. He knew how close Tony was with his aunt and cousins. Hell, Rose had practically raised him when Tony’s own parents were dealing with personal issues. It couldn’t be easy to see his cousin in this position. Lucas knew that Tony’s family didn’t have that kind of money lying around. In fact, he was often sending money to his aunt to pay for clothes for Angie, or for other basic items. Lucas had a little more saved away. He’d been earning a small salary since his first tour onboard seaQuest, but he’d also spent a lot on keeping up to date on technology. He could probably get his hands on some of it relatively quickly, but certainly not the full ten thousand credits.

Thankfully, the party was winding down. Most family with small children had either left or were in the process of getting ready to leave. Nana seemed to have gone home, leaving Dagwood looking as though he’d finally eaten his fill. Marco slipped out of sight, but Tony and Lucas were assigned clean up tasks along with the rest of the family.

Regardless of the number of people in attendance, there was still so much food left over. Aunt Rose was sending as much of the leftovers as she could with guests, but there was still enough to feel the Moretti family, and the seaQuest visitors, for the rest of their stay. Tony was uncharacteristically quiet as they cleared the table and wrapped food for the fridge. Lucas could tell that his friend was thinking about how to get his cousin out of the mess. He didn’t pester him with questions. There was plenty of time the next day to figure out an action plan.

By the time Dagwood, Lucas, and Tony crawled into their makeshift beds in the Moretti family basement, it was almost midnight.

“Merry Christmas,” Tony mumbled as he turned a side lamp off.

“Merry Christmas,” Dagwood echoed.

“Thanks for letting me stay, Tony.” Lucas yawned. “One of the best Christmas eve’s I’ve ever had.”

Despite the earlier drama, what Lucas had said was true. This was definitely the best Christmas he’d experienced in years.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

Christmas Day was not as large of a celebration in the Moretti/Piccolo family as Christmas Eve. The family and two guests were able to enjoy the day at a leisurely pace. The younger members didn’t roll out of bed until well after 10 am and spent the rest of the morning in their pajamas, drinking hot chocolate and opening presents. At first Lucas felt embarrassed that he had not bought presents for his hosts, but with a little convincing from Aunt Rose, he soon realized that they really did not care. Christmas was not about the gifts given, but rather the time to spend together as a family. Something that was far more valuable, and much harder to come by these days.

It wasn’t difficult for Tony and Lucas to pull Marco aside without the rest of the family becoming suspicious. Dagwood, of course, was right with them. The boys used the guise of playing video games in the basement, to discuss what to do about Marco’s gambling debt. There was no way he was going to able to scrounge up the full amount by the next day, and Tony and Lucas couldn’t be much help with that either. In total, Marco thought he might be able to get his hands on two thousand credits. Not nearly enough to placate his bookie. The only thing they could possibly do, was to stall for time.

Lucas had been quiet. He had never been in this kind of situation before and wasn’t exactly familiar with the whole illegal gambling world. He only had one particular skill set that set him apart from most people but wasn’t sure if it would be of any use in this situation.

“Hey Marco?” Lucas broke his silence.

“Yeah?”

“Do they only take cash payment?” 

“I guess. Why?” Marco looked quizzically at his cousin’s friend.

“Think you could convince them to do a bank transfer instead?”

It didn’t take long for Tony to figure out where Lucas was going with this. He grinned.

“I dunno. Maybe?” Marco was confused. “If I don’t have the cash, why does a bank wire matter?”

“Can I borrow a laptop?” Luca chewed his bottom lip, his mind working on a plan faster than he could explain to Marco. He started to pace around the room. “If we can find out what bank this guy uses, I can see what level security it has. I mean, it can’t be more difficult to hack than the UEO or World Bank ---” He paused. “Depending on how many layers it has, I can probably release a virus that will target just that one account. Maybe freeze it or hold it “ransom”?”

Marco looked at Lucas as though he had lost his mind. “You can do what?”

“You know, lock his bank account so that he can’t access anything. Hold it ransom until he forgives your debt.” Lucas stopped pacing. “Yeah, that could work. It won’t work unless we get the routing details though. I’ll need to attach the virus to the wire.”

“Yes!” Tony grinned. “I knew we’d come up with a plan.” 

sQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQ

Wendy dropped her small carry-on bag onto the bed, kicking her shoes off as she did so. She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on the sound of waves crashing outside her window. After three days surrounded by family, the empath needed time to recharge and rest before heading back for duty on the seaQuest. She’d planned this short respite at the beach resort at the same time she’d confirmed her travel details to head home. The secluded location is what drew her to this particular hotel. While in close proximity to the Florida Keys, it was far enough away that the hotel did not see that many tourists. Nor did it have heavy beach traffic. Wendy was hopeful that the distance from others would allow her to relax control over her empathic senses at least for a short while.

Wendy pushed the windows open, and breathed in the thick, salty air. While at sea most months of the year, she missed the sounds and smells of the ocean. It just wasn’t the same being within the confines of the deep in a large submersible. For now, she’d enjoy the salty air and rush of waves before heading back for duty.

 

sQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQ

Two days later, the three young men quietly climbed the basement stairs, hoping to slip out without being noticed. Their chances were shot the moment Dagwood’s heavy footsteps echoed from behind.

“Hey!” Uncle Pauly’s voice bellowed from the family room, “What are you boys up to?”

Tony popped his head around the corner, noticing Angie sitting with her father. “Uh, just goin’ out ta get some air. Maybe head over to the shopping center on main street. Catch a movie?”

“I wanna come,” piped Angie, quickly abandoning whatever show she was watching online.

“I don’t think so, Ange. It’s a guys trip.” Marco responded, not wanting his little sister joining them. “Plus, there’s no room in the car.”

“There is too!” Angie stood up, glaring at her brother. “Pop, tell him that he has to take me. I can text Delia to meet me there to hang out.”

“Come on boys, just give her a ride. She and her friend will be out of your hair once you get there.” 

Angie stood with a look of victory on her face. She was already reaching for her hand-held device to message Delia.  
Tony and Marco shared a look, neither happy to let the 14-year-old girl tag along. 

“Fine, but you’re on your own once we get there.” Marco huffed. “And, you be ready to leave when we say it’s time to go. I don’t wanna have to spend an hour looking for you in all those girly clothes shops.”

Angie just rolled her eyes in response. “I’m ready. Let’s go.”

As expected, they were squeezed tightly into Uncle Pauly’s car. Dagwood was given the front passenger seat to allow three smaller people to fit in the back. Of all of them, Angie seemed the least concerned about their seating arrangements. She’d happily taken the middle spot wiggling into the small space between her cousin and Lucas.

“So Lucas,” she turned to face him, ignoring the look her brother gave her through the rearview mirror. “What’s with the laptop?” She motioned to the machine he held tight against his chest.

“Uh, you know me. A computer nerd who never likes to be without one.” He smiled hesitantly hoping she’d leave it at that. It would be a little tough trying to explain why he needed the computer if they were just planning on hanging out at the shopping center for the day.

From the look on her face, Angie wasn’t quite buying his response, but at least she didn’t follow up with more questions about it. “Oh kay – so how come you didn’t spend Christmas with your family?” Angie piped up. She’d obviously been dying to know.

Tony dug his elbow into her side.

“Oww, hey! She glared at Tony.

“Don’t be rude, Angie. He was invited to stay with us.”

“I know that. But why?”

“It’s fine, Tony.” Lucas looked at Angie. He was surprised his friend hadn’t told her and was even more surprised that it took so long for her to ask.” “I was supposed to go to my dad’s but he had to take a last minute business trip.”

“What about your mom?” 

Lucas bit his lip, thinking about how he was going to respond. He didn’t mind speaking about his dad. Most of his friends and crew mates were aware of his history with his father. The scientist was constantly traveling and working to get funding for his projects. At least he made a somewhat regular effort to keep in touch with his son. His mom was a different story. His relationship with her was shaky at best. She was much more aloof than his father. She was never the type of mother to hug him when he cried or kiss his scrapes when he was little, but she wasn’t neglectful either. Cynthia Holt was just not born to be a hands-on parent. As he’d grown older, she’d treated him more like another one of their adult relatives rather than her son. Lucas just hadn’t thought it worth the effort to try and reach her at the last minute to convince her to let him join her new family for Christmas.  
A quick glance at Tony revealed that his friend was interested in his answer too. His mom was not a subject of their conversations – ever.

“She’s in Aspen for the holidays. I just – I just thought it was be more fun to spend Christmas with you guys, than hang out with a bunch of people I don’t know.” 

Lucas’ response seemed to placate Angie, at least for a little while. Tony, he knew, would not bring up the subject again without Lucas first mentioning it. Regardless of how his friend reacted, Lucas sighed in relief as Marco pulled into an open parking spot near the shopping center.

The car had barely pulled in before Angie nudged her cousin to open the door. “Get out, Tony.”

“Gimme a minute. What’s the rush?” 

“Told Delia I’d meet her by the fountain.” She pushed her way out of the car. “Bye!”

“Wait!” Marco yelled as she started towards the main street. “Keep your phone on. Be ready to leave when I text you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Angie waved her phone at her brother. “I know.” 

“Finally.” Marco sighed. “I did NOT want to deal with her today. His face displayed his discomfort with the situation. Not surprisingly, none of the three young men looked particularly relaxed. Only Dagwood didn’t appear too concerned with what they were about to do.

“How much time’d we have?” Tony inquired, staring at Lucas.

“About thirty minutes.” Lucas adjusted the laptop to the arm without the watch. “That’s more than enough time to get set up.” 

“Right. Let’s go.” Marco pointed in the direction of their pre-arranged meeting location. 

Marco knew the shopping center well enough to have selected a central, yet quiet, spot to set up. From the small patio area outside of the Ink! coffee shop, they had an unobstructed view of the promenade. Their presence would not send up red flags with people passing by, but it also wasn’t in the more heavily trafficked area of the center. It was open enough that Marco’s bookie and his thugs would think twice before reacting violently when they realized Marco wasn’t carrying ten thousand credits in cash.

Lucas opened his laptop on the café table, making sure he had the program set up and ready to go before the bookie arrived. The virus he’d created was simple – at least he thought so – and easily attached to a direct wire between bank accounts. Marco had agreed that in order to get into their bank account, Lucas would start the wire with the bare minimum of 50 credits. Once the money moved locations, the virus would take effect, locking the bookie’s bank account until Lucas entered the multi-digit passcode.

“Hey, Lucas” Tony nudged his friend. “Want a coffee?” 

Lucas glanced at his watch, noticing that they still had plenty of time, before nodding. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.” He checked the program one last time before looking up to watch Marco. Tony’s cousin was noticeably nervous. He continued to pace back and forth along the sidewalk directly across from the coffee shop, repeatedly wiping his sweaty palms on his pant legs.

“You think this is gonna work?” Marco stopped directly in front of Lucas, his voice indicating the slightest tremor. 

“I hope so.” Lucas didn’t want to lie to the guy. “I mean, I know the virus will work. I just don’t know how those guys are going to react.”

“You think they’ll get mad and do something stupid.” That wasn’t a question.

“I think they’ll be angry. Ten grand is a lot of money and I’m not sure if they’ll be quick to agree to our demands. But, it’ll at least buy some time.”

“Yeah. I guess so.” Marco went back to pacing. “I just don’t know what I’m gonna do if it doesn’t work.”

sQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQsQ sQ sQ sQ

“Whadya mean you don’t have all the money?” The bookie demanded. Turns out, he was the taller of the two men Lucas and Tony had encountered the night of the Christmas party. The shorter guy, the “muscle” Lucas presumed, was standing menacing behind him. 

“Yeah, well it turns out that most banks don’t have good hours over the holidays. Could only withdraw the max from the ATM in such a short time.”

“How much you got?”

“Uh, just two grand.” Marco shifted uneasily. This was going to be a hard sell.

“TWO GRAND?!” the bookie suddenly was in Marco’s face. Finger jabbing into his chest.” “You’ve got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me!”

Tony was just about to step between the two, but Marco held his cousin back. “I got this Tone.” Marco shot a quick look at Lucas who just nodded.

“Listen, Sal. We figured this out.” Marco indicated towards Lucas, sitting at the table with his laptop. Dagwood stood behind him, ready to step in when needed. “That’s Lucas. He figured that a wire transfer would be easier than tryin’ to figure out how to get the rest of the cash on such short notice.”

Sal and his thug glanced at Lucas, and then turned their attention back to Marco. They didn’t seem too convinced.

“All ya gotta do is give Lucas your bank routing number. He’ll type it in and move the money over. You ok with that?” Marco was doing a great job feigning confidence. It was apparent to both Tony and Lucas that the guy was nervous, but he was hiding it well.

“How long?” Sal still didn’t look too happy with the change in plans.

“To do the transfer?” Lucas looked up from the computer. “Once I type in the routing details, it won’t take more than a couple of minutes to request the transfer. The actual transfer of money can take up to 24 hours.”

“Fine,” Sal pulled his portable computer from his back pocket. “This better work. If it doesn’t, I know where you live, Moretti. I’ll make sure you regret messin’ with me.”

Lucas watched as Marco paled slightly. These threats were not to be taken lightly. They all knew what was at stake.

“I got it. It’ll work.” 

A few minutes later, with the routing code entered into the system, Lucas initiated the first transfer of funds. To the bookie, it would look as though the money was passing from one account to the other. But Lucas and his friends knew better. The “money transfer” was merely a ghost. While the money would stay safely where it belonged, it would appear to the recipient that the funds were in the process of being moved. This apparition of sorts, was an important means to buy time, as well as a way in which to conceal the virus Lucas was feeding into the bank account. It would take at least 12 hours for Sal to realize that the money was not in the process of being transferred. But that was plenty of time for the virus to start working. Lucas had it programmed to attack the banking system over the next four hours. The virus would begin by locking all external access to the bank account without setting off any alerts at the bank. After that particular account was incapacitated, the virus would start a sweep of other accounts with the same individual identification. As he explained it to Tony and Marco, if this guy had any other bank account within the United States, his virus would find it and lock it until Lucas was able to enter the code to release it. By that time, there would be enough distance between the two parties that they could avoid any immediate violence. This was a solid bargaining chip for Marco and his debt repayment, and Lucas was relatively confident it would work, but you never want to get involved with people like this.

“Done.” Lucas sat back and watched as code filed across the screen.

Sal had his eyes glued to his screen and appeared somewhat appeased, at least for the moment. “You got until tomorrow noon to get the rest of the money to me.” He growled, pointing directly at Marco.

“I know, I know.” 

“If I need to come after you again, I’m gonna make sure you, and your family pay.” Sal turned back towards his partner. “Let’s go.”

Lucas and the other three guys watched as the two men walked off. Neither of them looked very happy, but at least they had been somewhat accommodating. If he was to be honest, Lucas wasn’t sure if they were actually going to go for the idea. Regardless of how seamlessly this situation had gone, Lucas was aware that things were going to get nasty, fast.

No one said anything until Sal and his partner were out of sight.

“We good here?” Tony asked, his attention on Lucas.

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Shit. Thought I was going to crap my pants for a minute there.” Marco let out a nervous chuckle. “Didn’t think they’d let me go til they got cash in hand.”

“Yeah, well don’t get too comfy, buddy. I’m pretty sure they’re gonna be pissed when they figure out what’s goin’ on.” Tony scanned the open area, double checking to make sure those guys had left. “Let’s get out of here while we can.”

“Angie is not gonna be happy. We’ve only been here about 45 minutes and I doubt she’s gonna wanna leave so soon.” Marco pointed out. “Who wants to be the one to tell her?”

“Just text her, Marco.” 

A few minutes later, with no response from Angie, Marco started to get annoyed. “I told her to keep her phone on. Just like her to be a brat and ignore me. I knew we shouldn’t’ve let her come.”

“Actually, I think I just saw her and her friend a couple of minutes ago. Want me to go and get her and meet you guys at the car?”

Tony chuckled, “I’m pretty sure she won’t be mad at Lucas.” He bumped shoulders with his friend. 

“Shut up, Tony.” He shoved his laptop at his friend. “Give me 15 minutes.”

“Got it. Come on, Dag.” Tony grabbed the D.A.G.G.E.R’s arm to direct him towards the parking lot.

Lucas turned in the opposite direction of the guys. He’d seen Angie from the corner of his eye no more than 10 minutes ago. He was pretty sure Marco was right and she was ignoring him, but Angie might be persuaded to leave by someone other than her older brother. He jogged in the direction he’d last seen her not paying too much attention to the other people hanging around the shopping center. It was a busy day, but not so busy as to not be able to glance in stores as he passed by. Lucas reached the end of the promenade. He stopped and turned. There was no way he could have passed her without seeing her. He decided to walk the way he’d just come, looking more carefully. 

Lucas had barely passed a narrow alley when he thought he heard Angie’s voice. It sent a chill down his spine.

“Hey, let me go!”

Lucas turned back and ran through the alley only to see Tony’s cousin being manhandled by Sal’s thug partner. 

“Let her go!” Lucas yelled, willing himself to run faster. He wasn’t quite fast enough. The man shot Lucas a quick look then turned quickly around a corner, not letting up on his grip on Angie. Lucas was too far back to catch up. His heart sank as he saw Angie being shoved into the back of a car, followed closely by Sal’s partner. Lucas knew he needed to do something, and fast. He had to stop that car from taking off with Angie in it. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He stepped out in front of the car’s path, hoping that they’d at least slow down. 

Lucas had gambled on the wrong horse. At the very moment he realized that the car was in fact speeding up instead of slowing down, he lost his breath. He barely had a fraction of a second to register that the front bumper had just hit him squarely in the chest. He had the faintest recollection of seeing the face of Sal at the wheel as he felt himself lift from the ground. After that, nothing. He didn’t hear Angie scream in terror or feel the force at which he hit the pavement. Everything went black.


End file.
